


tell me who you loyal to

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rated For Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo is staring up at the barrel of a gun, held directly on his forehead.They’ve got to reach the end somehow and Kuroo starts it by putting his forehead against the cold metal. And with a deep inhale, he closes his eyes and waits.-----For KuroDai Week 2018 Day 3: Partners-in-Crime/Moral Ambiguity





	tell me who you loyal to

**Author's Note:**

> _Tell me who you loyal to_   
>  _Do it start with your woman or your man?_   
>  _Do it end with your family and friends?_   
>  _Or you're loyal to yourself in advance?_   
>  _I said, tell me who you loyal to_   
>  _Is it anybody that you would lie for?_   
>  _Anybody you would slide for?_   
>  _Anybody you would die for?_   
>  _That's what God for_
> 
> _LOYALTY. - Kendrick Lamar ft. Rihanna_
> 
> This is actually the first fic I have written for KuroDai Week because the idea just won't leave me alone. I hope you like it?

**Present**

 

Kuroo is staring up at the barrel of a gun, held directly on his forehead. He remains defiant, despite the overwhelming panic and fear for his life. His body has long ceased trembling, only awash of unexpected calmness in the face of his impending death.

But then again, it’s better like this. Better him than Daichi.

Better him than the one holding the gun with trembling hands, so tight and nervous and utterly afraid.

Kuroo follows the waves of tremors shaking Daichi’s arms, up to the tensed shoulders and neck. A face so beautiful, so fearful and guilty. His eyes are shining, tears streaming freely down his half swollen face, upper teeth biting down so hard on quivering lips that Kuroo is sure it’s so close to puncturing the skin.

He doesn’t have to wait long before it finally does, and blood bloomed from where his lips cracked. It trickles down the curve of his abused lips, slowly sliding down his chin and Kuroo watches it with rapt perverseness. He meets Daichi’s eyes and gives him a painful and hopefully reassuring smile.

“It’s going be alright, Daichi,” he rasps and nods lightly. Daichi sniffs as he shakes his head, but doesn’t move the gun away.

“ _Kuroo_ -”

“Anytime now, boy.” The ringleader drawled with threat from behind Daichi, before taking a drag of his freshly lit cigar.

Daichi stiffens at being addressed, and helplessly looks at Kuroo. He mouths something, to which Kuroo only ruefully smiles at.

They’ve got to reach the end somehow and Kuroo starts it by putting his forehead against the cold metal. And with a deep inhale, he closes his eyes and waits.

 

\----------

 

**A few hours earlier**

 

Kuroo trails after the Boss’ most trusted hired muscle, as the burly man leads him to the house’s designated office. Well, house would be an understatement. While Kuroo hasn’t seen the whole traditional house, he’s pretty sure that it’s on the large scale- a mansion. The rows of sliding doors painted with landscapes and winding hallways made of highly polished wood he walks on and passes by, attest to that.

He’s only been allowed in the house a handful of times. The first time, he was blindfolded and only allowed his sight again when he’s already facing the Boss, sweating buckets and scared to his wits. It’s only after the third successful deal using his mixture was he allowed to walk about, accompanied but with his eyes seeing where he’s going.

Nevertheless, it’s probably due to only being here a few times that he can’t shake the oppressive feeling surrounding the mansion. And understandably, the bust operation that happened only a few weeks ago is still certainly looming over the household. The Boss hadn’t been happy with the failed transaction, but he’s angrier with the mole that sold them out. One he still hasn’t sniffed out.

Kuroo remembers being terrified then. What if he’d been wrongly accused of selling them out? But he knows the truth that he didn’t, and so he held onto that steadfastly, as he meets the Boss’ eyes when he straightforwardly asked him. The courage he’d shown then when he answered him had been his saving grace, one that the Boss had grudgingly admired and praised him for.

The Boss probably just have a new work for him, he assures himself. Probably big time too, to gain back the loss they just suffered. Although his worry is only partly alleviated. Since after the initial meeting and accompanying threats, most of his instructions have then been relayed through calls from different numbers, to a non-descript Nokia that he keeps closer and safer than his actual and expensive smart phone.

His growing anxiety was cut off when the hired muscle slides the door open and tips his head in a motion that tells him to go in.

Kuroo swallows and takes a deep breath before crossing the threshold, the sound of the sliding doors closing seem too final for his liking. He stays a respectable distance from the mahogany table across the room. Behind it, the Boss is sitting on his leather swivel chair, elbows resting on the table with fingers laced together in front of his somber face.

He doesn’t look much, but he’s imposing, the Boss. He doesn’t smile much, nor are there traces of happy lines on his face and he takes to growling and yelling a lot. And from what Kuroo had heard from some of the members with lips looser than their morals, the Boss has a penchant for throwing things when he’s angry.

It’s why he doesn’t keep expensive things around him, because it would be such a waste of money. In real illegal leader fashion, however, while he’s not surrounding himself with expensive things, he does splurge on what he consumes, particularly on his vices- cigars and alcohol.

It’s one or the other that’s usually on top of his table, but there aren’t any at that moment.

“Sit, boy,” the Boss says gruffly.

Kuroo walks as confidently as he could and slowly sits on the chair. He doesn’t say anything and wills himself to keep looking at the Boss in the eyes.

“I remember meeting you for the first time, here in this very same room,” the Boss starts conversationally, loosening his laced fingers then reclines on his chair. “Do you remember?” Kuroo nods.

The Boss continues. “You were a small time dealer then, selling drugs to get through your expensive college education. Inventive and resourceful. That’s why I took the gamble and took you under my wing. We had an agreement then, right? You work for me, I pay for your Chemistry degree, win-win.”

Right. As if Kuroo would forget that day. But it’s definitely not because of the promise of good education that got him to agree to doing this in the first place. Because if it was, then Kuroo would have been gone the moment he got his diploma. No. The Boss was sure to not make it just about him.

“I remember,” Kuroo replies.

“I’m pretty sure you also know how I don’t take betrayals lightly. It was just a few weeks ago, I’m sure it’s still fresh in your memory.”

“I know. I told you I had nothing to do with it and you believed me.”

The Boss hums and peers at Kuroo. His gaze sharp and studying. “I suppose I did. I always admire those that don’t cower, and despite your initial behavior towards me, you’ve done greatly. I almost fancied you as my own son, because I see some of me in you.” The Boss’ demeanor changed as an ugly sneer curled on his lips that sent off warning bells inside Kuroo’s head. “But I guess I was wrong.”

It takes everything of Kuroo not to show his fear or bolt out from his seat, but willed himself to remain calm. It wouldn’t do well to appear guilty. He’ll just incriminate himself needlessly.

“I had nothing to do with it.” His voice remained steady despite the feeling that his intestines are reorganizing itself inside his body.

The Boss just scoffs. He tips his head to the side and his hired muscle slides the door that leads to the connecting room, open.

Kuroo feels like he’s been dumped with cold water when he sees Daichi lying unconscious on the _tatami_ , arms bound behind his back, blindfold covering his eyes, a bruise swelling on his left cheek.

His hands clench tight on his knees.

“He has nothing do with this! We had a deal!” Kuroo openly glares at the man. His blood boiled more when the man only laughed, delighted at the pure hatred Kuroo is showing him.

Everything he did, everything he’d gone through was just to ensure that they, would finally have the life that had been robbed from them since childhood.

“Don’t worry, boy. I won’t kill either of you. At least not yet. Not here. The blood will be hard to get off the _tatami_ , and I don’t want to soil it uselessly. But I will know the truth soon enough,” the Boss threatened.

Adrenaline spurred by anger and desperation surged through Kuroo’s being. He stands abruptly, aching to hurt the man responsible for this. But before he can swing his arm, a heavy blow slams at him, followed by a sharp pain stemming from behind his head, and the world turns dark.

 

\-----

 

**A few minutes ago**

 

Kuroo’s woken up by a punch on his face. It was hard enough to strain his neck and send pain signals to wake his brain and catch up to his surroundings, but not too hard for him to fall over with the chair he’s currently tied to. He takes a laborious breath and spits out the blood the formed on the inside of his cheeks. He turns to glare at his offender, only for him to get punched on the other side of his face.

His torturer pulls on his hair roughly and tilts his head back. “Glad ya’ can join us.” He cackles before pushing Kuroo’s head harshly. He then walks over to Daichi’s prone figure on the dirty floor and kicks him on the stomach.

Daichi curls on himself from the impact, but now awake like Kuroo.

“Get away from him!” Kuroo bares his teeth at them despite the pain, jostling his chair in attempt to reach Daichi, but it was futile, and just served the other men delight, as they cackle and jeer around them.

“Wakey wakey~” says a goon, pulling Daichi roughly in an upright position, and removes his blindfold.

Daichi startles, eyes squinted as he looks around his surroundings in panic, groaning in pain when he moves his body the wrong way.

“Kuroo!” He yells, eyes widening upon seeing him. He tries to get to Kuroo, but the pain had him doubling over and lurching forward. Without his arms to brace his fall, he hits the floor chest first. Another round of cackles echoed around them.

He’s pulled up by the same goon, but this time, he holds onto the back of Daichi’s shirt to prevent him from going to Kuroo.

“I’ve never been a fan of dramatic reunions,” the Boss said, standing up from his seat and walks over to Kuroo. “I’m more interested in learning the truth and finally getting rid of traitors.”

Like his good did before him, he pulls on Kuroo’s hair and inches closer. “Tell the truth, boy. Are you the one who sold us out?”

“ _I. Am. Not._ ” Kuroo says through gritted teeth. He earns a heavy backhanded slap that has got his ear ringing.

“I see you insist on making this difficult than it should be.”

The Boss nods once and Kuroo hears a gun cocking. When he turns to look, he sees Daichi’s horrified face because the man holding him earlier is now pointing a gun at the back of his head.

“No… No. _NO_! _DAICHI_! **_He has nothing to do with this!_** ” The Boss steps away from him, avoiding his renewed and intense struggle to free himself.

“He has nothing to do with this! What do you want from me?! WHAT?!”

The Boss regards Kuroo as if he’s a petulant child. “I want the truth, Kuroo,” he answers calmly.

Kuroo swallows. “Fine! I did it! I fucking did it! Just- _Don’t hurt him!_ I did it! There! Are you happy now?!” He finishes his tirade, breathless and desperate to say anything just so they will take that gun away from Daichi.

“Not quite. Bring him here.”

The man behind Daichi roughly pulls him up and pushes him towards the Boss, who held out his hand in front of the closest bodyguard. The bodyguard pulls out his gun and puts it on his Boss’ waiting hand.

“You, untie him.”

Daichi struggles at first, but freezes once he feels the threat of the cold gun near his temple. Soon he’s untied, but doesn’t dare move, aside from bringing his arms in front of him to wrap around himself.

“You, boy, are going to kill him instead.”

“I won’t do it. You can’t make me,” Daichi seethes, glaring spitefully at the Boss, much to the ringleader’s amusement.

“Well, one of my men can always do that.” On cue, the man behind Kuroo cocks his gun and Daichi watches in fear as he lines it up behind Kuroo’s head.

“No- wait!”

“Or we can always take you out first.” The man pointing his gun on Daichi bumps the mouth of the gun on his temple.

“Don’t! Daichi, please!”

“So, what’s it going to be?” The Boss waves the gun he’s holding in front of Daichi, taunting him. A grim reminder of the hard truth that either way, they’re both going to die. It’s only a matter of who gets shot first. Or who can bear to see the other die first.

Daichi desperately looks at Kuroo, already tearful and shoulders shaking from the overwhelming tragedy that has befallen upon them.

“Kuroo…”

“Daichi, please. Just take it. I’d rather you do it than one of them.”

“I can’t.”

“ _Please,_ ” Kuroo begs, now crying too. “I can’t bear to see you die.”

“And you think _I_ can?!”

“I’ve had enough!” The Boss bellows, making all of them flinch. His voice echoed around the empty hideout. “Choose. Now!”

Everything was silent after that, apart from the rustling of the wind outside, grazing the sides of the building. A beep from someone’s watch sounds. Daichi and Kuroo share a look, sending across messages that doesn’t have to be said to be completely understood. Kuroo nods and Daichi chokes back a sob, as he holds out his hand to take the gun.

The Boss exhales deeply, in a show of calming himself after his outburst. “I must warn you, boy, my men are faster than you so don’t try anything stupid.” He cocks the gun before handing it to Daichi, who takes it with shaking hands and was forced to walk closer to Kuroo, by the man holding a weapon on his head.

Daichi grips the gun with both hands, and slowly points it at Kuroo.

 

\----------

 

**Present**

 

The plume of smoke the boss exhaled starts to clear.

The hired muscle behind Daichi starts to cough. It’s small enough, like he inhaled the smoke and it had made his throat scratchy, like he’s just clearing his throat. Until it doesn’t. Because the coughing doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop. As if a ripple effect, all the other men starts coughing too.

The gun behind Daichi is lowered, as the goon behind him had gradually reached severe coughing, curled into himself, making hacking noises, as if he’s coughing up a lung. Which is what it seems somehow, because during his next great hacking cough, blood comes out of his mouth. He crumples to the floor, and stays there until he stops coughing and stops moving altogether.

Like domino effect, the rest of the men followed suit. Until it’s only the Boss, Kuroo and Daichi are left.

“Wha-What happened?!” The Boss looks around his fallen men in panic and horror, his cigarette lying forgotten on the floor. “What happened?! What did you do?!”

Daichi starts laughing. The silent, breathy kind that’s got his shoulders shaking, until it gets louder, booming. Its echoes shaking the large hideout. It sounds mirthful, it sounds maniacal.

He lowers his guns and turns around to face the Boss. The Boss shivered at the glazed look on Daichi’s eyes and the chilling smile etched on his face.

“Don’t worry. The poison we gave you is a slow acting one. It won’t kill you. At least not immediately.”

Kuroo, having successfully untied himself from his bonds, stands up, making a show of rolling his aching shoulders and stretching his arms and neck. He smirks at the Boss over Daichi’s shoulder.

The Boss backs up as Daichi starts stalking forward, but in his haste, he falls on the floor. Although that doesn’t stop him from sliding back and away from Daichi, but his back inevitably hits the wall.

“Who are you?!” The Boss demands. “What did you do to me?!”

Daichi squats down in front of him. “I suppose you don’t remember me. Then again, you might not have seen me. I was hiding in the closet that night, you see. The night when you killed my parents. You also don’t probably remember them, which is sad,” he pause, eyes having that faraway look, before he blinks and returns to the present.

“They begged you, but you didn’t listen. I saw them die before my eyes. I saw you kill them. I never forgot. I’ve spent all my waking days since then, waiting for this moment. Waiting for the day that I can finally have my revenge.”

Daichi dares inch his face closer to the man just to spite him. The Boss, in his anger tries to claw at Daichi, but Daichi’s quick to back away. The man is about to grab at him again, but then something in his chest ached, burning and suffocating. He grabs at his neck instead and looks at Daichi in horror.

“It’s just starting, so you have few more hours left to feel like that, the slow, painful kind of death. But you’re not a fan of that, are you?”

The Boss only looks at him fearfully, eyes wide as saucers, unable to speak as the poison continues to kill him from the inside. Daichi just coldly stares at him, then he lifts his gun and points at the man’s head and pulls the trigger. Again.

And again.

And again.

He stays in that position even after he’s run out of bullets. Kuroo moves behind him and gently lowers Daichi’s hand to the side, dropping light kisses on the side of Daichi’s neck.

Daichi throws the gun down, before turning to properly face Kuroo. His cold demeanor has changed, as his worried eyes raked over his lover’s features, wincing at the bruises forming on his face.

“I’m sorry about your face,” he comments, carefully touching it.

Kuroo hums. “I’m fine. I’m digging it, actually. It makes me feel like I’m dangerous. Don’t you think so?”

Daichi snorts. “Well, yeah. That’s because you’re not the one looking at it. It’s a good thing you have other things going for you.”

Kuroo mocks gasp. “I sacrificed my face and this is what I get?” His expression turned worried. “…It looks that bad? Because if it is, then I still have my charming personality.”

Daichi laughs, and Kuroo smiles, pulling him closer. “I don’t know about charming, but don’t worry. You’re still the most handsome man in my eyes.”

Kuroo smiles, even if it hurt a bit. “Good,” he says, wiping away a speck of blood on Daichi’s cheeks, before lowering his head down for a kiss.

 

\-----

 

Later, they find themselves kissing again, against the backdrop of the hideout going down in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Badass Daichi, but I just ended up making him and Kuroo a criminal, smh. I would highly appreciate it if you tell me what you think...
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
